


i told you so (i get what i want)

by jaytriestowrite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Cats, Chan just wants to kiss his boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Lee know works at an animal shelter, M/M, Making Out, Minho is a Little Shit, My First Fanfic, Tongue Piercings, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, Vampires, allusions to sex, banginho, based on 2 tumblr prompts, minchan, only three are named tho, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaytriestowrite/pseuds/jaytriestowrite
Summary: Minho has too many cats, or so Chan thinks.So when Minho comes home with yet another rescue, Chan says no.(Except, it is terribly hard to reject Minho once he sets his mind on something.)---This is the first fic I'm writing in a long time, so it isn't my best, but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	i told you so (i get what i want)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, this is my first work so I'm kinda still experimenting with writing styles and pacing and characterisation so this will definitely be terrible. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy!  
> (Constructive criticism is appreciated)  
> Prompt 1: Human gets pissed at their vampire boyfriend and starts wearing silver jewellery to piss them off.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/yeoreobunoppain/status/1251735761323323393
> 
> Prompt 2: X does something dumb and tries to escape by using the totally unbelievable excuse of "I'm pregnant."  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/yeoreobunoppain/status/1251742060568129536

Daylight streaming through the windows woke Chan up before Minho, and he took the time to study his boyfriend’s angelic features. His cold fingertips traced Minho’s cheekbones, then drifted upwards to brush his hair out of his face. A soft smile slowly took over Chan’s face as Minho whined a little at the disturbance.

“Morning,” Chan said, his voice barely a whispered, rough from sleep. Minho cracked an eye open and fixed Chan with a sleepy glare.

“Too early, go back to sleep,” he complained, burying his face deeper into Chan’s chest.

Chan huffed out a laugh, pulling Minho closer, his fingers carding gently through Minho’s hair. “You have work today,” Chan reminded him. “Woojin will have your ass if you’re late again.”

Chan could almost feel Minho’s eyes roll against his chest. “Screw Woojin,” Minho replied without any real bite. “He can handle a couple rescues while I catch up on my beauty sleep.”

Chan laughed. “You don’t need beauty sleep,” he replied, “you’re already ethereal.”

Minho let out a disgusted groan, pulling himself out of Chan’s chest. “You’re so cheesy,” he huffed. ”And you’re one to talk. Aren’t vampires timelessly beautiful?”

If Chan still had living blood in his body, he would have blushed. As it was, he felt his undead heart lurch in his chest as he covered his face with his hands. One would think, after 300 years of life, and nearly 6 years of dealing with Minho’s tireless flirting, Chan would know how to respond. He didn’t.

Luckily, he was saved from responding when a black blur flew across the mattress and nestled itself between them. An ungodly growl rose out of the cat that was needing Minho’s bedhead with his paws, demanding breakfast. Minho burst into laughter, suddenly wide awake.

“Panther’s hungry,” he said, sitting up and transferring said cat into his lap. Panther purred as Minho patted her head, walking in a circle a few times before sitting down on his thigh. Chan pouted at the interruption to their peaceful morning, but got up to prepare the cat food. He was used to it, at this point. Honestly, they were lucky they even got to sleep in this much today. Panther, devil cat that she was, usually roused them with her screeches and yowls for food at the crack of dawn.

As he made his way out of the bedroom, he found the rest of their cats waiting patiently by their food bowls. _Why can’t Panther just be patient,_ he wondered fondly. _Demon child._

Minho came out of the bedroom just as Chan was setting the last food bowl down, Panther cradled in his arms. Panther leapt out of Minho’s arms at the sight of the food, and Minho’s attention shifted to his boyfriend.

“Were you plotting Panther’s demise again?” Minho asked, crossing the kitchen to sit on the barstool next to Chan, watching the cats demolish their food. “She’s just a whiny bastard, she doesn’t mean any harm.”

“Of course I wasn’t!” Chan denied quickly. “I love her, and I love all our cats, I promise. It’s just,” Chan petted Shakespaw’s head mindlessly as the tabby snaked around his ankles. “Seven cats are a lot of work. And I miss spending time with you, just you, without Panther or any of the others spoiling the mood.”

Minho smirked. “Aw, you miss me, Channie?” he mocked.

“Well, every time we do anything, the cats barge in,” Chan huffed. “I miss having you to myself.”

“You do get me to yourself, though,” Minho reminded him. “Most nights, and in the mornings sometimes.”

“Yeah, but all we get to do together now is sleep. When’s the last time we did more than that?”

“I mean, we did go _pretty_ wild in the shower last week,” Minho teased.

“With Panther yowling for breakfast outside our door the entire time!” Chan complained, slouching against Minho’s shoulder. “Talk about a mood killer.”

Minho laughed.

“I’m serious, though. No more cats, please?" Chan asked. "I think we’re crossing the line between love and obsession.”

“Alright, alright,” Minho relented. “I promise.”

\---

Chan arrived home from the studio earlier than expected, having breezed through the day’s schedule. The meeting with his director had gone smoothly, the idols who were singing his new song had needed minimal instruction and his producing team had been in the zone, churning out several new demos the company had been delighted to hear. He set about cooking dinner, a rare occasion due to how busy he tended to be. He wanted to surprise Minho, just because he could. (He was a good boyfriend.)

He was plating the tteokbokki when he heard the telltale jangle of keys at the door. Evidently, all seven of their cats heard it too, and all swarmed to the door. Chan huffed in amusement and hid behind a bookshelf, wanting to surprise his boyfriend.

Minho was singing under his breath, some pop song Chan didn’t know the name of, and as Chan heard his voice get closer, his grin stretched wide in anticipation. “SURPRISE!” Chan jumped out from behind the shelf just as Minho passed by, causing the poor human to jump in shock. “Welcome home.”

As Chan continued to cackle, Minho’s terrified expression morphed into surprise, then turned into resignation and then a small smile spread across his face. “Hi,” he replied. “I didn’t expect you to be home so early.”

Chan grinned back. “Work went well, so I came back early and made dinner.” “Ooh, sounds great,” Minho replied, smiling again. “I’ll just drop my stuff off in our room and be right out.”

Chan frowned, confused. Normally, Minho would be ecstatic about Chan being home early, even cooking his favourite. Not to mention, he could hear Minho’s heart beating erratically, and despite the grin on his face, he still seemed uneasy.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, halting Minho in his steps, even as his boyfriend began shuffling towards their bedroom.

Minho’s body was angled away from him, but he did look kind of… odd. True, they had been eating well ever since Chan started them on a healthier meal plan, but Minho was looking awfully chubby around the middle. That definitely wasn’t there this morning, was it? No, they had cuddled that morning, and Chan didn’t remember Minho being particularly squishy.

And Minho was looking rather sheepish.

“Minho,” Chan started slowly. “What’s in your hoodie pocket?”

“I’m pregnant!” Minho yelped and darted towards their bedroom, body still angled away from Chan’s view. Luckily, Chan was a vampire, and one of those perks was superspeed.

“Babe,” Chan asked suspiciously, “what are you hiding from me?”

Minho’s eyes flashed in panic as Chan showed no sign of moving out of the doorway. “Nothing! I swear!” He rambled on. “We’re just gonna have a son! Aren’t you delighted? Let’s name him Soonie, isn’t that adorable? That’s so adorable. Let’s get him some cute onesies, imagine if he wears a little rubber duckie one that matches yours-“

Chan’s eyes narrowed as the mass in Minho’s middle began to wriggle. Minho looked up at Chan like a deer caught in headlights.

“Babe,” Chan said, warily stepping closer. “Is that what I think it is?”

“It’s totally not a cat, haha,” Minho laughed nervously. “Why would you think that? I already told you, I’m pregnant!”

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Babe, I may be 300 years old, but I’m not an idiot. Wanna try again?”

Minho chewed on his bottom lip. Just then, the mass wriggled again and let out a soft meow.

“Another cat?” Chan burst out, aghast. He could almost feel his jaw physically sticking to the ground.

Minho sagged slightly as he gave up, hands held up placatingly. “I know! I know I promised Panther was the last one, but look at this little guy,” he said, unzipping his hoodie and revealing a tiny silver kitten clinging onto his shirt. “Would you have been able to say no to those eyes?”

 _Meow_ , the cat added helpfully, blue eyes piercing.

Chan leaned against the doorframe, pressing his palm to his forehead. “Minho, we already have _seven_ cats.”

“But Chan! Look at him, he’s so cute!” Minho cooed, holding the kitten up. “No one would have adopted him because he’s deaf, which is stupid because look! He’s adorable!”

Chan sighed, looking at where their seven cats were lounging in the living room like a giant furry floormat that covered almost their entire floorspace.

“Minho, we really don’t have the space for another cat,” he said. “I’m sorry, but we can’t take this one in too. We’re running a mini rescue here as it is.”

Minho pouted, taking Chan’s hand in his. “Well, I couldn’t just leave him in the shelter. I may love my work, but it’s no place for a cat to live its whole life,” he pleaded.

Chan breathed in deeply, trying to avoid looking at the kitten, which was staring at him with pleading eyes. He could survive Jeongin’s puppy eyes. He could survive this too.

“I’m sorry, Minho,” he said, trying to calm his boyfriend down by tracing circle into the back of Minho’s hand. “We can’t. He can stay here tonight, but tomorrow he has to go back to the shelter.”

Minho humphed. “I’m sure I’ll manage to convince you to keep him.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Chan tried to explain. “We just can’t.”

“We’ll see.” Minho promised.

Chan watched resignedly as Minho gently placed the kitten on their bed and entered their shower.

\---

Dinner was a quiet affair. The kitten had made a home for itself in Minho’s hair, and its piercing blue eyes burned holes into Chan’s skin as he tried to eat his food. Shakespaw nestled into his lap as though to give Chan some comfort, but under the weight of Minho’s stare, it didn’t help much. Any attempts at small talk were feeble, and the only excitement came when Panther ran across the table, attempting to steal the fish cakes.

After dinner, Minho settled down in their bed with a novel in hand, and Chan finished packing up his studio equipment before joining him. Gingerly, mindful of the awkward atmosphere, Chan slipped under the covers, phone in hand. He slowly leaned his head towards Minho, and when his boyfriend didn’t move, he rested his head against his shoulder.

“Are you mad at me?” Chan asked carefully. He hated this awkward atmosphere between them.

Minho hummed and shook his head. “No, Chan, I get where you’re coming from,” he replied. “But I maintain that I’ll convince you to keep him eventually.”

Chan frowned, but figured that was as good as it was going to get, and he didn’t want to turn this into an argument, especially right before bed. With a resigned sigh, Chan leaned over and kissed Minho goodnight briefly. Everything would be alright soon. Tomorrow, the kitten would be gone and they would go back to normal.

\---

Chan should have known it wouldn’t be so easy.

The next day, when he woke up, he noticed a new accessory as he observed Minho. A pretty metallic hoop decorated his ear, a change from the normal steel studs he usually wore. It smelled odd to Chan, with his heightened senses, almost like silver, but he scoffed at the idea. Even though silver wasn’t toxic to vampires, it did cause them to go numb and tingly when they came into contact with it. While not dangerous, per se, it was hardly pleasant. So, as a precaution, since Minho hadn’t wanted to harm Chan in any way, he had hidden away all his silver jewellery, back when they first started dating.

Curiously, Chan reached out to brush his fingertips against the metal, expecting to feel it cool to the touch. Instead, he recoiled in shock and pain as his fingertips began to go numb.

Minho, who had woken up as he was jostled roughly, smiled, saccharine sweet. “Good morning, my love,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

Chan stared at him, flabbergasted. Even with the feeling starting to come back to his fingers, it felt like he had been doused with an ice-cold bucket of water.

_The lengths Minho would go to for this kitten…_

_\---_

Before leaving the house, out of habit, Chan leaned down to give Minho a goodbye kiss. Instinctively, his hands settled on Minho’s waist. He didn’t notice at first that anything was wrong- Minho was kissing him more deeply than he did most mornings, and after the awkward night before, Chan was starving for Minho’s touch.

“What’s up with you?” Chan asked breathlessly.

Minho shrugged. “Just feel like it,” he replied, surging up to capture Chan’s lips again.

Chan grunted as Minho pushed him against the hallway wall, knocking the breath out of him. Minho’s hands snaked up from Chan’s wrists to his neck, pulling him up against him. Chan gasped into Minho’s mouth, surprised by the enthusiasm but nonetheless welcoming, lips parting easily for Minho as he gripped the bare skin of Chan’s shoulders. It was only when Chan saw Minho’s coy grin that the wave of numbness swept over him.

“You-“ Chan struggled to find the words to express- well, he didn’t know how he felt.

His boyfriend grinned at him, clearly pleased with himself. Silver rings glittered on his fingers and dainty bracelets made of sterling silver wrapped around his wrists as he waved at Chan.

“Have a good day at work, babe,” he said. “I’m working from home today so that I can spend more time with Galileo before I bring him back to the shelter.”

Chan walked out of the apartment with his briefcase precariously balanced across his arms, since his arms and fingers were still numb.

_Goddamn it, Minho, why are you so attached to this damn cat?_

_\---_

Chan had been incredibly distracted at work. Although his fingers and limbs had long since regained feeling, it was as though a fog had shrouded his brain, preoccupied as he was with the predicament at home. It got to the point where Changbin had forced headphones onto his head, without Chan noticing, and blasted heavy metal tracks to snap Chan out of his trance. And even then, Chan was zoned out just as quickly within a handful of minutes.

_How long is this going to carry on? We really, really don’t have the space for another cat. But if he keeps this up, we won’t be able to do anything. Oh, but I can’t give in. Well, if I just didn’t touch him, and wore long sleeves so he can’t run silver all over my arms, that would work, right? I’m sure I can survive purely on just kisses. Right. That would work. Completely._

Chan was a mess by the time he arrived home.

“Minho? I’m home!” he called as he walked through the doorway, filled with trepidation. He almost expected that Minho would have lined the floor and furniture with silver. Fortunately, it seemed that wasn’t the case.

Chan followed the smell of food to the dining area. “I’m in the kitchen!” Minho called.

Chan ran his eyes over the kitchen, and his boyfriend, trying to figure out what he was planning- because he was definitely planning something. Still, the smell of food wafting through the air distracted him. “What’s for dinner?” he asked.

Minho gave him yet another saccharine grin- Chan was starting to fear them. “Italian, with garlic fried rice that Mrs Lim from across the hall gave us,” he replied.

Chan blinked at Minho uncomprehendingly. _How- What- I-_

“Oh right, you can’t eat garlic,” Minho said, an exaggerated show of realisation on his face. Chan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He swore he loved his boyfriend- he really did. He was smart, sweet and funny, and was always determined to follow through on his promises. They were all admirable qualities. Just, not so admirable when his Slytherin nature was targeted at Chan. “I suppose you can just have some of our instant ramen instead. Your blood bag delivery came today too, by the way, so that’s also an option.”

Chan was starting to get annoyed with the smug smirk Minho was now openly directing him. It was time he did something about that.

He backed Minho against the kitchen counter, eyes trained on his boyfriend’s lips. Yes, shutting him up by kissing him sounded like an excellent idea. Chan noted Minho’s breathing, coming in short puffs now, compared to the deep breaths he had been taking earlier to keep from bursting into laughter at Chan’s expression. His pupils were blown wide, and his heartbeat sped up as Chan’s fingers came up to grip his collar firmly. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and that’s when Chan saw it.

A tongue piercing.

Chan released Minho’s collar in shock as he stumbled backwards. “What- what is that?” he stuttered.

“A tongue piercing,” Minho replied matter-of-factly.

Chan found his chest constricting, despite that fact that he was dead, and no longer need to breathe. That was… so sexy. He knew Minho had wanted one for the longest time, but had held off on it since he was also saving up for a tattoo.

Momentarily, he lost all train of thought as Minho ran his tongue over his bottom lip again, and Chan followed the action hungrily, desire coursing through every fibre of his being.

“It’s made of pure silver,” Minho continued explaining. “Apparently that’s what works best to prevent infections and all that.”

It took a few seconds for the gravity of that to sink in for Chan. A tongue piercing? Sexy. A silver tongue piercing? Absolute torture. He wouldn’t even be able to kiss Minho anymore. And Minho knew how much Chan liked the idea of him getting a tongue piercing.

Boy oh boy, his boyfriend really knew what he was doing. Minho knew every single one of his buttons, and he wasn’t holding back with trying to get him to adopt this kitten.

With a frustrated groan, Chan turned on his heel and left the kitchen, flopping onto his side of the bed without bothering to change into his pyjamas.

\---

Chan woke up with his entire arm numb. This time, though, it couldn’t be attributed to the silver Minho had inserted everywhere in their lives. This time, it was thanks to the 2 cats crushing it as he slept, cutting off his already non-existent circulation. Galileo was nestled in the crook of his elbow, paws sticking into the air as she slept belly-up. Shakespaw was curled around Galileo, crushing Chan’s biceps and forearms.

“Fatass,” he whispered to Shakespaw, who stared at him through one eye then turning her head around to sleep. The movement woke Galileo up, and the silver kitten scrambled over and meowed at Chan, blinking sleepily up at him.

_Meow?_

Chan sighed, reaching out to pet the kitten, running his fingers over the soft fur on his ears and back. This was one heckin’ cute cat. Chan could feel his resolve weakening as Galileo continued to purr under his ministrations.

Galileo eventually ended up climbing across Shakespaw and onto Chan’s chest where he settled himself into a pile of fur. Just like that, his willpower evaporated. This kitten was too cute to reject, and it wasn’t worth not being able to _kiss his goddamn boyfriend_ to keep the kitten out of the house.

Chan let out a groan, knowing exactly how Minho would react. Sure enough, Minho woke up, a proud grin painted on his face.

“I told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chan interrupted, rolling his eyes. “Now please just let me kiss you.”

\---

The cats were gently shooed out of the bedroom, and the door locked.

“I can’t believe you did all that for a cat,” Chan commented, watching Minho replace all his silver jewellery with the original stainless steel ones.

“He’s a cute cat,” Minho replied, as if that explained everything.

“I don’t deny that,” Chan said, sauntering over to the dresser as Minho finally replaced his tongue piercing with a steel bar. “But you have a lot of kisses to make up for.”

Minho grinned, turning around as Chan caged him against the dresser. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

Chan, dead heart pounding, leaned forward and captured Minho’s lips in his, bruising and desperate. His hands cupped the back of Minho’s neck, pulling him closer, and closer, till their bodies were flush together. Chan ran his tongue over Minho’s lips, insistent, and Minho opened up beneath him, a tiny gasp escaping, which Chan swallowed, as he explored Minho’s mouth.

Chan couldn’t help the shudder that shook through him as Minho’s new tongue piercing brushed against his tongue. He groaned, feeling heat course through his body, burning his fingertips from the inside. Minho’s fingers dug hard into the flesh of Chan’s waist as the human went absolutely boneless, held up against the dresser only because Chan had him firmly in his grasp. All coherent thought had left his brain, just leaving him to chase the feeling of Minho’s lips against his, Minho’s hands on his waist, slipping under his shirt, Minho’s stuttered breaths as Chan pressed wet kisses down his neck and traced his earlobe with his teeth…

_MEOW!_

They broke apart slowly, trying to regain their footing after such a dizzying high.

“Our demon cat wants food,” Chan whispered absentmindedly, preoccupied with the way Minho’s chest heaved as he gasped for air, his irises so large his eyes seemed almost entirely black, his cherry-red, kiss-bruised lips.

“Then go feed him,” Minho replied hoarsely. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Chan smirked crookedly as he ambled out of the door. “I’ll hold you to that. I’ve heard some pretty amazing things about tongue piercings.”

_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Panther you little shit  
> Make of the ending what you will.
> 
> I just realised I made it so that they only call each other pet names when they're mad at each other oops?  
> \---  
> Highkey feel like I didn't do justice to this prompt so I'll probably use it again in future...  
> Anyway if anyone is interested, Minchan have 8 cats, including Galileo:  
> Panther, Shakespaw, Dori, Gyu, Goku, Widowmaker and Quokka. Yes, some of them were named by SKZ, but I couldn't find a way to insert it into the story, so I'll just leave it here as a little bit of trivia.
> 
> props to @[galaxialapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxialapine) for beta-ing this for me!!


End file.
